sheyfferbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun of Shadows/Chapter 20
This is the twentieth chapter in Sun of Shadows and the third in part three, Shadow. Chosen Iris could feel each of her feathers standing on end. So this is the moment of truth, she thought. The fight that decides everything. Not only if light would prevail over darkness - but also if she was right with her theory about Lumeon. It was almost a positive tension that surrounded Umbrath's awakening: the two Keepers had a lot to discuss. Was it strange that she was looking forward to this conversation, no matter what happened after it? There was something else that worried her, but she couldn't put it into words. It was just a kind of dull feeling that told her she had forgotten something important. But for the time being, Iris decided to focus on Umbrath. She hadn't ignored Acquois's remark. She couldn't see the Keeper in the pitch-black darkness on the horizon, but she didn't have to: She could well imagine what the ruler of the Shadows looked like. Sharp claws and leathery wings like the people who worshiped him, pitch-black skin and angry, fiery eyes. She thought she even heard the beating of his wings - was he rising from his prison in the depths? Despite Sedna's warning, she dared a glimpse at the sun. It was true, there was no sign of it but a misty white ring in the darkness. It was a fascinating sight she might never get to see again, but she forced herself to avert her gaze. Otherwise she might not be able to see anything soon. Seconds passed in which nothing happened. Apparently, Lumeon allowed his enemy the first words... that eventually came. "Hello, Lumeon." Iris started. She had expected Umbrath to sound angry, perhaps even jump directly at Lumeon. But his thought voice still sounded far away and not at all malicious - but rather as if greeting an old friend. "What's going on?", Five whispered to her, she seemed almost disappointed. "No idea," she admitted. Five might not feel that way, but she was personally almost more frightened by such a calm Umbrath. "Umbrath," Lumeon announced, the only light aside from Perry and the sun ring. "I haven't missed you." "Is that so?", Umbrath replied. There was an amused undertone in his voice. "You are and will always be a miserable liar. What would you be without me? I know how the Elmen fared in the last thousand years: Fantastically. Without your intervention." He sounded a tiny bit louder, closer. "The light is nothing without the shadows that it casts. Your tribe perished without me. You need me, Lumeon, you know that as well as I do. You missed me, and terribly so." "Enough!", Lumeon's thoughts hissed while Iris could only grin. So it was true - what she had speculated about the Keepers. Yet she sensed the insecurity of her friends and also her own. What were Umbrath's goals? Was it worth standing on his side? The Keeper of Shadows continued. "Admit it instead of denying it. We cannot exist without each other, not in the last thousand years and not in the future. Whatever you intend to do today, let it be. For the good of Elysia." "For the good of Elysia?", Lumeon yelled that Iris's head was almost bursting; the Keeper seemed to shine even brighter than before. "Do you seriously think I care about your words? You were imprisoned for a reason. And you will be destroyed today for a reason." As if on cue it suddenly became lighter, but not because of Lumeon. It was a steady stream of light - the total eclipse had to be over. But why did Umbrath allow that? Why didn't he use his magic to maintain the darkness? Each light was a concession to Lumeon, a source of power for the Keeper and Perry. Even Lumeon seemed surprised. But that wasn't just because of the sudden light - it looked like he was trying hard to make it even brighter, but to no avail. "Let it be," she heard Umbrath's still friendly voice, again a little closer than before. "It's only fair that we meet at eye level before you realize your plans. I have just returned to this world. Allow me this moment and at least let me greet the guests you have invited." Far too late, Iris realized that she was meant by that. But what did he mean by greeting? She prepared to use her magic no matter how pointless the effect would be on the giant Keeper. She could have used it against the Shadows, but - Iris froze. The Shadows! That's what had unnerved her subconsciously. She had expected that all the allies of Umbrath would be here to support him; the reason there had been so many changes in the past few months to begin with. But in this stalemate of half-darkness, she saw not a single one of them, only her equally confused friends... and a dark spot in the sky that rapidly grew larger. She could see the huge wings that beat evenly, but very different from birds' wings. The creature was still too far away to identify parts of its body, but she already knew they were leathery wings... Umbrath's. He approached, flying lower, landing on Terrai's ground while none of the other Keepers moved at all. And Iris stared at him in astonishment. She had been right about the wings that were actually leathery like those of the Shadows, but patterned with little tears and holes. His claws were long and sharp, too, but he wasn't a scary gigantic reptile, not even a misshapen bird or a wolf. He wasn't a predator at all. Iris knew bats from her own tribe; flying animals that weren't birds. It was them whom Umbrath reminded her of, for he also had black fur and very similar hind legs. But he also had a pair of forelegs, which he rubbed his head with right now. His snout with the bent whiskers was longer and sharper than that of a bat, his ears smaller. He also had a tail, long and thin and hairless. All of these were characteristics of another species she knew from her time with the Crows - rats. That was what Umbrath was: a rat with wings that was only at Lumeon's eye level when it sat on its hind legs like it was doing right now. But instead of looking at Lumeon, Umbrath's tiny dark eyes studied the Elmen on Acquois's back. "What is it?", he asked inside their heads, still as friendly as if he meant it. "Not what you expected?" "Not really," Nergal admitted first. "It doesn't quite fit your reputation," Geb added. "Ah, my reputation." Umbrath's eyes shone even in the half-light. "It doesn't have much to do with the truth, as you may have already noticed." Aricel fluffed up her feathers. "I well remember how you turned your back on us back then." The rat didn't turn around, it only slowly turned its head. "And do you remember my words? The reason for my actions? Then, just like now, it was nothing but the good of Elysia." Lumeon scoffed contemptuously. "You're repeating yourself. Time to put an end to it - Hyperion." Umbrath didn't give the boy time to react, looking almost compassionately at him and then back to Lumeon. "Ah, your chosen one. I've heard a lot about him after he left your protective island and came within my observation's reach. Not least because of my... eyes outside my prison, one of which you sadly had to destroy so badly." He spoke of Astraia, that much was clear. But what did he mean by 'his eyes'? Could he see through the eyes of his Shadows? Nergal as well? "Hyperion will defeat you," Lumeon announced with little interest. "Are you ready for it or is there something else you have to tell us?" Umbrath sounded seriously surprised. "You're giving me this chance?" "They would call me dishonorable if I didn't." Iris rolled her eyes. It had long been too late to make amends in this regard. Nevertheless, she waited anxiously for what Umbrath would tell them. Umbrath straightened his rat shoulders. "Then I want to take advantage of this opportunity and make you an offer, Lumeon." "I don't know what you could offer me." "True." Umbrath cocked his head. "Let's call it a suggestion. A request." Now a smile appeared on Lumeon's snout. "Are you asking for mercy?" "If that makes you feel better." Again, Umbrath looked at Perry. "I don't know how you came up with the idea that someone the size of an Elm could single-handedly defeat me. I also don't know how you could let him believe that was a good idea." "He can defeat you." "Let him finish, Lumeon," Acquois asked quietly. The lion grimaced and said nothing. Umbrath nodded thankfully. "What I'm trying to say... let's settle this issue with equal chances. Your chosen one against mine." Iris heard her friends gasp, maybe she herself was one of them. What did that mean, Umbrath had his own chosen one? It was probably a particularly powerful Shadow that was supposed to fight for him now. But who could actually fight Perry? She would have expected Astraia at most, but she was dead. "I agree with that suggestion," Fuocith put in, the Keeper with the biggest military knowledge. "If the opportunity for a just duel exists, you should use it." Aricel turned directly to Lumeon. "Such a victory wouldn't be the most impressive, but easier for us." Was she aware that everyone could hear her? "True, a Shadow would be more his size," Terrai mused. He didn't sound as confident as the others... maybe about the whole situation itself? He didn't seem to Iris like someone who liked to use violence. Finally, Lumeon nodded. "Very well. Show us your chosen one." Even from this distance, Iris saw the relief in Perry's face, which he didn't try to hide. How happy he had to be, not having to fight a Keeper. But the relief gave way to horror as the Shadow approached - from the air and with its beating wings, not from the half-light itself. He - no, she - was shorter than Perry, with some difficulty Iris could see the red and blue of her markings. "Shit," Nergal muttered. It was Khya. "You?", Lumeon exclaimed. For once he obviously shared Iris's opinion. As she stared silently at the Shadow girl, Geb approached Khya as close as Acquois's back allowed. "Khya, you're alive!", he shouted and Iris saw the tears of joy in his face. Sure, she too was relieved to see Khya, but this much? On the other hand, Geb had always cared a lot for everyone he somehow called friends. Umbrath only briefly nodded to Khya, then she didn't land in front of Perry, but with them on Acquois's back. "Hello, guys," she smiled as if nothing had happened. As soon as she touched the Keeper's skin, Geb was already with her and hugged her. Iris and Sedna exchanged a look. Even without the presence of the Keepers, that was an action they hadn't necessarily expected from Geb. And neither had Khya, apparently. "Alright, big guy. You can let me go." Geb did so and shook his head. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'm just glad you're still alive." Nergal crossed his arms. "You'd better be glad that Umbrath is nice enough to distract the other Keepers." Looking at the huge creatures, Iris saw that he was right: Umbrath seemed to be talking to them in thought and had made sure no one noticed the embrace. Only Acquois could probably hear them, but he seemed to be on Lumeon's side only partially anyway. To be sure, Iris lowered her voice anyway. "It's better we limit ourselves to talking." For Five that was enough. "Just tell us how you can still be alive! Lumeon's attack should have reduced you to ashes. "But she grinned at Khya as she spoke. They were on one side. Khya was silent for a moment, but then she smiled back weakly. "Astraia knew exactly what her words would trigger in Lumeon. She knew him well enough to judge him, and gave me a signal just before his beam. I vanished into the shadows, moments before the impact." "And your clothes were burned along with it," Karzelek added. Khya wore something different than at their last encounter, but that was always the case, so Iris hadn't paid attention to that. "Pretty clever," Sedna said with a frown. She made sure the Keepers were still distracted, and continued, "Where are the other Shadows?" Of course, Sedna had also noticed their absence. Iris was a little disappointed anyway, she had wanted to ask this question herself. Now Khya looked relieved too. "They're safe. I immediately asked Zaqar - the only one of us who could speak to Umbrath this whole time - about the evacuation, after I was sure which side you were on. They should have been fighting you, but that's not necessary anymore." "What does that mean, 'which side you were on?'", Geb asked. "We never said we'd support Umbrath." "Maybe not that," Iris said just loud enough for her friends to hear. "But I think we agree on Lumeon." Khya beamed. Iris knew just too well how long the girl had been trying to convince them of Lumeon's true self, but there was no hint of triumph in her eyes, only genuine gratitude. "The enemies of our enemy are our friends. We have the same goal, whether you like it or not." Sedna peered at the Keepers - no, at Perry. "Was this fight your idea too?" Khya nodded proudly. "I watched him closely at our last meeting. He won't dare attack me." When Sedna opened her mouth, she added, "And I won't either. Trust me, Umbrath and I discussed everything. We will just - " "Khya!", echoed the voice of that very Keeper in their heads. "Well then," she said with a last smile to her friends. "Just trust me, okay?" "Take care," Ani advised her anyway. A hint of sadness in Khya's eyes. "Don't worry. I've always survived." With that, she spread her wings and hurried back to the others. Had the Keepers noticed something about this conversation? If so, nobody showed it. But Umbrath looked straight at Iris, a smile on his muzzle. He had done his best to cover for them. "We have negotiated the terms," he explained. "If Khya wins, I won't be killed or imprisoned again, but will be allowed to act as an equal sixth Keeper - and, of course, make sure my people's reputation improves. If Hyperion wins instead..." "... I will personally kill Umbrath," Lumeon finished, his eyes piercing Iris and her friends. "And equally anyone who still believes in representing his ideals." It was more than clear who he meant by that. He didn't even bother to hide his thoughts about the friends anymore. However, this was almost based on reciprocity by now. "Sounds fair," Khya nodded dryly and turned to Perry. "Ready when you are." He didn't do more than nod. The Keepers made way for them, so that they had enough space to duel, both on the ground and in the air. "I hope they'll be fine," Geb muttered. They began. The two of them rose into the air, where they circled one another, waiting for an attack from the other. It quickly became clear that none of those would come - Khya was right, Perry didn't want to attack her. But then what was her plan? If no one won the fight and it came to a draw, the Shadows were still far from safe. There! Khya attacked with very similar shadow balls to Nergal's fire. It was easy for Iris to see how she held back, perhaps she could have hit Perry if she wanted to. But even without his evasion the bullets missed him clearly. Nevertheless, he countered, perhaps to impress Lumeon at least a little. As with Nergal's Shadowfire, he caught the darkness and turned it into light, this time shooting it back to Khya. He aimed better than her, but she was trained in flight and managed to get hit by nothing - leathery wings had a clear advantage to bird wings when it came to daring maneuvers. Iris watched the Keepers. Soon they would also realize that nobody exploited their potential, or they already knew it. Fuocith seemed to be analyzing the fight itself, Lumeon had his eyes fixed on Perry. And Umbrath watched Lumeon with a grin. "Attack!", the Keeper of Light bellowed with a whipping tail. "I know what I taught you. Are you fighting for the light or for the Shadows?" Perry flinched, but recovered quickly and continued as before. Iris could feel how much Lumeon was compelled to intervene in the fight himself. "Hyperion!", he tried again, in a voice that allowed no objection. Again Perry stopped instinctively. "What you're showing here is miserable. Are you disregarding all your training to save a Shadow? Do you want Umbrath to win?" Even in the air, Perry didn't dare move, let alone look in Lumeon's direction. If Iris wasn't mistaken, he even closed his eyes while Lumeon's anger rained down on him. Were those tears that she saw in Perry's face? It was hard to tell from that distance. Still, Iris was compelled to do something, like telling Lumeon what she thought of him. Keeper or not, how could he talk to Perry like that? But if she tried something like that, she was dead before she could blink. The lion put all his frustration into his words. "Do you want me to lose?" That was too much for Perry. Iris watched as he used his hands to form a sphere of light that quickly reached the size of his head. He aimed for only a fraction of a second, shooting far past Khya. No, he had watched her closely when she had previously dodged his attacks and accurately calculated her trajectory. Iris sensed the shot would hit. A flash of light flashed through her field of vision, from another angle and right at Khya. It reached her only moments before Perry's projectile did, and even from here Iris heard the terrible signal that it had hit. Khya was thrown away, but managed to stay in the air. Oddly enough, she looked completely uninjured. Then Iris saw that something was falling from the sky and actually hitting the ground. Her eyes darted to Five, who hadn't yet commented on the entire fight and she froze at the same moment. Five wasn't standing next to her anymore. Category:Chapters Category:EE3 Chapters